Grantham K. H. Pang first proposes visible light communication technology. Based on infrared communication, Grantham K. H. Pang proposes an indoor visible communication for audio transmitting, and makes signals of CD music or telephone transmit to earphone. Maosao Nakagawa has studied on multipath effect, shadowing effect, and intersymbol interference of the indoor visible communication. People pay more attention to the research of encoding mode and communication protocol of communication.
However, there is little research on optical system of an optical communication terminal. Optical system of an optical communication receiving terminal decides field of view and received light energy of communication system, which affects communication rate and signal-noise ratio (SNR). There is not a receiving lens with wide field of view and miniaturized in prior art.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a LED optical communication receiving lens and a LED optical communication system including the LED optical communication receiving lens that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.